best_tv_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Camp
Camp Camp is an ongoing American adult-animated web sitcom created by and from Rooster Teeth Productions' Jordan Cwierz and Miles Luna. Why It Rocks # The show uses lineless animation, which is very uncommon for cartoons. The animation itself is lively and bouncy, but calm and emotional when it needs to be. # Almost every character in the show is given a deep and relatable personality that makes the show even more engaging as it progresses. ## Max is an uneasy and sympathetic child who was forsaken by his parents, with them leaving Max at camp without a specific activity, making his purpose meaningless at the camp, which is why he acts so jaded and cynical. ## David is a perky, determined and innocent 24-year-old whose goal is just to get Max to love camp as much as he does. However, when he was young, he hated camp just as much as Max did, and he is aware that no kid in the camp actually cares about camp and he is aware about the harsh reality of the world, but he sees it as all the better reason to keep trying, showing that he isn't as naive as he appears to be. ## Gwen is one of the only sane residents at Camp Campbell, although she is constantly breaking down over her career choices and over the fact that she has a Liberal Arts Degree. She has been rejected from every other job that she has tried to apply for, which adds to her unpleasant mood. ## Neil is a socially awkward Jewish child who has a passion for science and has a lot of things in common with Max. # Some emotional scenes, such as when Max reveals the truth about his parents and why he is really at camp. # Great character development, especially in Max, David and Gwen. Over the course of the episodes, Max becomes less vicious to those around him, especially David, David becomes more realistic and Gwen gets less worked up over her life choices. # Awesome background design. # Hilarious jokes, like when Neil gets suspicious when Dolph, the child that resembles Hitler, attempts to put him into what resembled a gas chamber. # Very funny gags, such as David getting injured in the most outrageous of ways. # Great voice acting. # The relatable idea of being stuck in a place you didn't want to end up in. # The soundtrack is great, most notably the theme song and the hardcore music that plays during the credits that seem to talk about the events of the episode. # The intentionally random lesson about climate change in the Christmas special. # All of the non-main characters have at least one episode that primarily focuses on them and for the most part, their interactions with the three main campers. ## Gwen in Gwen Gets A Job. ## The Flower Girls in Cookin' Cookies. ## Dolph in Reigny Day. ## Nurf in David Gets Hard. ## Ered in Camp Cool Kidz. ## Preston in Romeo & Juilet II: Love Resurrected. ## The Quartermaster in Quartermaster Appreciation Day. ## Harrison in Mind Freakers. ## Harrison also shares an episode with Nerris that's titled Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak. # Cameron Campbell makes for quite an entertaining and hilarious villain. He is an international criminal who intended for the whole camp to be a scam and got taken away by the FBI on Parents' Day when he was found out, with him swearing to get back at David when he was taken away. Now, he could be considered a recurring gag villain who tries to get his revenge on David, even once trying to frame him. # The show is like other shows like Gravity Falls.https://besttvshows.miraheze.org/wiki/Gravity_Falls Bad Qualities # Although the background design and animation is cute, it is also not very detailed. # Max can be INCREDIBLY unlikable. He even tried to kill David. # The Quartermaster's incestuous relationship with his sister. # Max's questionably short height for his age. # There's a lot of inappropriate things, such as cursing, violence, and a VERY sexual scene in Episode 5 Trivia # As of January 3, 2018, figurines of the main Camp Camp characters have been announced to the public which started being sold in the Rooster Teeth online store that same month. # Camp Camp has also been referenced in several other Rooster Teeth media, such as RWBY Chibi. # The show has a handful of running gags, such as campers appearing behind either of the counselors legs out of thin air. # Many estimated Camp Camp to be a kids show at first glance. # David has only sworn once in the entire show, in the episode "The Order of the Sparrow", which turned out to be the biggest scene in the entirety of Camp Camp. # The show's name origin comes from when Cameron Campbell decided to make a camp for all children with every camp activity in existence, making it, and quote, a "camp camp". Also, Campbell named the camp after himself, "Camp Campbell". # David and Max are the only characters that have had their ages established in the show. David is 24 and Max is 10. The other campers are assumed to be around the same age as Max, except for Erid who is a teenager, and Gwen is said to be in her 20s. # Max is implied to be from Indian descent. Category:2010's Programs Category:Animation Category:American Shows Category:Dark comedy shows Category:Controversial Shows Category:Adult Cartoons Category:On-going shows Category:Comedy shows Category:Cartoons Category:Web Series